


It's Been A Long Day

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and Ray just has to finish one thing, but Joel isn't going to let him screw up his sleep cycle, turning off the younger Lad's Xbox, he takes him back home, where cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Long Day

.

Ray yawned loudly, trying to keep awake as his eyes grow bleary from staring at the screen for too long. He’s been in the office all day, even eating at his desk rather than going out with everyone else, he was behind in work. he rubs his hand over his face, before letting out another yawn.

He can only say he did this to himself because of his lack of working over the past week. If he’s honest with himself, it’s been the sex with Joel over the last week that has made him so behind. Sex takes up time, and some of that time was from doing actual work, not going to work on Joel.

His day cycle over the previous week was wait until lunch to have sex with Joel in his car, then after lunch wait till he was able to go home to have more sex with Joel, and maybe one or two blow jobs in between those waiting times, it got him really behind, because, well, he was mostly on his behind, letting Joel blow him under a desk.

It’s now pushing eleven o’clock at night, and Ray just wants to go home and curl up on Joel’s couch, hoping that his boyfriend will lay with him, and sleep until the sun rises again, and even then he might not get up. He might just call in sick, but that would only leave more behind on work, but for now he’s sitting at his chair playing another round of some game for an achievement, on another Red Bull to keep his eyes open.

Another yawn and he rests against the back of his chair, it leaning back as he stretches out and yawns again “Fucking hell!” He just wants to go to bed.

He doesn’t regret having all kind of sex with Joel, it was great and it always brought a smile to his lips and a slight jump (or limp) in his step, he’s just really tired and wants to crawl into bed with his boyfriend, or on the couch.

He looks at the time on the dashboard of his Xbox before saving and exiting the game, the controller feeling sweaty in his palms, from the number of hours he’s been holding it. He just has to finish this level before he is able to go home, then he’ll be almost caught up.

He takes one hand off his controller and wipes his eyes under his glasses before opening another game to play a round of Halo to get his mind kick started again “Come on, Ray, just one more round, then you can go home and sleep. Maybe if you manage to stay awake long enough, Joel will fuck you.” then nods to himself before pressing A to start. He felt almost ready to play a round.

He sent Joel home an hour ago, asking him to come back when he needed to be picked up because it was getting cold outside due to the absence of the sun, and it was getting late. He can only wonder if his boyfriend was still awake, or fast asleep on the couch that Ray wishes he was on right now.

“Joel is doing shit tonight besides getting some food into you and putting you into bed, where you belong right now.” Ray hears from the doorway of the office.

Ray quickly looks over to find his boyfriend standing at the doorway, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed with a look of concerned for Ray.

“I’m fine, Joel, don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” Ray argues, looking back to the screen as he fingers fly across the controller.

“No you’re not, Ray. This is my fault, I should’ve let you work instead of asking for quickies or giving you quickies. Now you’re working yourself to death!” Joel argues back, uncrossing his arms and moving one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“It’s not your fault, I could’ve said we could do it later, you’re just an old horn dog with a fresh piece of ass, come on, how could you resist me?” Ray chuckles, looking to the computer screen and pressing various buttons and triggers.

Joel rolls his eyes, letting out a small chuckle, finding himself smiling even though he is still worried about Ray’s sleep cycle and health “I’m not a ‘horn dog’, you’re just really hot.”

“Horn dog.” Ray chuckles before letting out a yawn.

Joel steps into the office and suggests “Come on, Ray, let’s just go home. I can bring you here early tomorrow if you want.” His hands are now in his pockets, hating to see his boyfriend like this.

He doesn’t know if it’s just him, but anytime Ray pushes himself too far, he worries and Ray may say he worries too much, but it’s better than not caring. He presses a kiss on the top of Ray’s head “Come on, you need sleep.” Ray always said he worried too much, but there is a reason why Joel worries so much about the Puerto Rican, he feels that if he isn’t worrisome, then he finds Ray up at eleven at night playing video games in the office, after spending all day playing video games.

“I’m fine, Joel, you just worry too much. I’ an adult, I can do what I want, Joel.” The younger male responds, shrugging off what his boyfriend had said, he just had to finish this one match, then he’s done.

Afterwards then he can go home, and sleep off the late night gaming, he’ll be fine and Joel’s just being too worrisome of him.

Joel takes one hand out and in and instant he has turned the Xbox off, leaving the screen of his computer to automatically turn off, leaving them in total darkness. The older man leans in and presses a kiss on his boyfriend’s chewed up lips, silencing any kind of protest that Ray has. He wants Ray to come home with him now, not later.

 

Ray drops his controller to snake his arms around his boyfriend and pull him closer, feeling the hoodie wearing man’s warmth, his scent and the feel of him, something much better than an Xbox controller.

“I missed your touch. Fuck, my head is killing me now, are your lips drugged or something?.” Is all he he can get out when Joel’s lips leave his own. His eyelids feel heavy all of a sudden, sleep starting to catch up to him.

“That’s you realizing that you need sleep. You know how much I worry about you, so can you please stop trying to give me a heart attack and come back to my apartment?” Joel whispers before pressing another kiss on Ray’s forehead, soothing the Lad.

“Fine.” Ray sighs out, feeling his eyelids grow heavy as he holds onto his boyfriend.

With his help the Puerto Rican gets to his feet, leaving his stuff behind because he’ll be back the following morning, he can wear the same shirt or one of Joel’s many hoodies and just shower at Joel’s. He’s pretty sure if he smells like Joel he’ll be working harder, in more ways than one, one of those ways resulting him in having to take an early lunch for a bathroom session by himself.

Joel helps Ray to his car, keeping a protective arm around his more slight boyfriend, Ray hated when he acts like this, but with sleep slowly starting to kick in, he lets the older man guide him through the office and to the parking lot.

“I love you.” Ray yawns, nuzzling his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Mr. I’m-an-adult-and-I-can-do-whatever-I-want. You’re already falling asleep, and we haven’t even made it to the car yet.”

Ray looks up to his boyfriend and asks “What do you want me to do, call you Daddy? Because I’m pretty sure you’ll get off on that.”

Joel rolls his eyes “How about we talk about that in the morning, little boy.” Teasing back to his sleepy boyfriend.

Ray lets out a chuckle as he lets Joel open the door to his car and soon climbing into the passenger side, feeling relief as he sits on the seat, glad that he doesn’t have to walk any further.

Joel presses another kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead before closing the door. Once in the driver’s side, the ride home is no problem, Joel occasionally looking over to his boyfriend tos ee the Puerto Rican start to drift off.

Joel helps Ray onto his couch, taking off the Lad’s sneakers before taking off his own, and crawling behind Ray, taking the Puerto Rican in his arms.

“I don’t think I can fall asleep.” Ray mumbles, his eyes shut as he starts to feel Joel’s warmth on his back.

Joel intertwines his fingers with Ray’s before starting “Well, today while I was looking at the stocks, and I saw that Microsoft’s stocks are starting to fall, and so were the gold prices, and I got a bit scared, like come on, the prices just got better. Then Burnie kept giving me shit about going on about it during recording, but that wasn’t really my fault because Gus started it. The two of them have known me for this long and they still haven’t got it that if someone brings up gold, I’m going to talk about it.”

Ray lets out a small chuckle, knowing fully well what Joel is trying to do. He playing with Joel's fingers a little bit as he slowly breaths, feeling a bit of drowsiness take over him. The warmth of his boyfriend’s body against him, and the soft rant that he’s going on, making Ray feel slowly start to fall asleep “I know, Joel. We’ve been together for about six months and I already know that, thank fuck the only thing that is gold is the tower of pimps.”

“Is this helping?” His boyfriend’s soft voice asks, wrapping Ray up like a warm blanket, with his the older man’s voice, the Lad feels safe.

Ray nods sleepily, his eyelids feeling heavy with sleep “Yeah, thanks, man. It’s really helping, no offense.”

Joel smiles to himself, looking to see Ray playing with his fingers as he continues “Apple stocks are going up ever more, which is good in our favor because when you told me to pick a stock, I picked one that probably isn’t going to fail, along with Google, but they are doing poorly right now, which isn’t so good. I was glued to my computer most of the morning till Adam had to drag me away and-” 

He hears the soft snoring of Ray, who is more curled up in his arms now, he looks down and smiles. He doesn't take Ray falling asleep as an offense, he likes to think that his voice is softer than the loud shooting of his video game. He likes to think that he helped Ray finally get some shut eye.

“Good night, Ray. You really need to get some more sleep.” Joel whispers before undoing himself from his boyfriend in order to grab a small blanket and a pillow from the couch. He takes off his boyfriend’s glasses and puts them on the coffee table

He hums to himself as he lies beside Ray once more, putting the pillow under his boyfriend’s head and spreading the pillow out over both of them to keep them warm. He smiles at Ray before nestling beside him smaller boyfriend.

“You’re so fucking adorable, Ray, good night.” He mumbles, before pressing a kiss on Ray’s neck, just underneath his ear.

Joel closes his eyes and stays close to his boyfriend, feeling himself too start to fall asleep, feeling his sleeping boyfriend’s body close by, making him feel happier that Ray is finally sleeping.

It’s been a long day for Ray, and now the Puerto Rican is now able to sleep close to his boyfriend, curled up close to the older male, keeping him safe while he rests. It’s been a very long day, but being so close to his boyfriend new makes it all better.


End file.
